The invention relates to a movable decoration assembly. More particularly, the invention relates to an artificial fish decoration assembly which contains at least one movable article and a driving device.
Conventional fish bowls and fish globes have a plurality of living animals such as fishes and turtles therein. However, people have to feed fishes and turtles everyday.